Rosario Neo Decade Part 2 Just Passing Through
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: After their first battle against GigaShocker watch Taichi Kadoya and his girls as they enjoy their summer by traveling across parralel worlds, fighting monsters and love only to return to Yokai Academy to finish their first year at the school for monsters. What could possibly go wrong? Ooops. OC/Harem.
1. Preview

BlueInfernoX: Hello everyone. Chapter 1 of my new story will be out on Christmas Day, look at it as a Christmas Present, but until then I have to put something up. I am having trouble with my Harry Potter story, as well as my Marvel Hangover story (This one mostly because comedy is hard, it will be up at some point… I hope) so I decided to put this up.

At the end of Part 1 I gave some previews to Part 2, but not much. So, as a treat to keep you all happy and exited till then I will put this up, extended and extra snippets till the new story is up.

So, enjoy!

* * *

"ORE... SANJOU!" Momotaros called, striking his signature pose as he, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros walked off the Den-Liner that had parked in the middle of the field…

* * *

"**HENSHIN!"** the four yelled together as they swiped their Rider Passes over their belts

"**SWORD/ ROD/ AXE/ GUN FORM!" **their belts said in unison as they transformed

"Mind if I defeat you?" Ryutaros, Den-O Gun Form, said as he did a twirl and held his DenGasher, in Gun Mode, at the Imagin "I can't hear you!''

"Because my strength…" Kintaros, Den-O Axe Form, said as he clicked his neck and his DenGasher in its Axe Mode by his side "… has made you cry!"

"So, may I reel you in?" Urataros, Den-O Rod Form, asked as he placed one side of his Rod Mode DenGasher on his shoulder

"Because from Start to Finish I am always at the Climax!" Momotaros, Den-O Sword Form, proclaimed as he finished assembling his DenGasher into Sword Mode

"Can we just get started already?" Decade asked, shacking his head in annoyance

"Let's go! Go! GO!" S-Den-O yelled as he charged with the others just behind him…

* * *

"BOOST RIDE: UPGRADE!" The NeoDriver called and Inner-Moka's eyes widened as she felt her energy suddenly rise higher than she remembered and the flames around her seemed to react as well…

* * *

"Cast off." Three people said in unison, activating their devices

"Hyper Cast Off." A male said, activating the device on his side

**"CAST OFF!"** the three's devices called in unison

**"HYPER CAST OFF!" **the single man's device said

**"CHANGE: LADYBUG!" **said a girl's device, the voice sounding feminine itself

**"CHANGE: BAT!" **said a teenage boy's device

**"CHANGE: SPIDER!" **said the last man's device

**"CHANGE: HYPER MANTIS!" **the lone man's device called

"Henshin." Another man said calmly, standing at the other side of the field from the other Riders

"**HENSHIN!"** the device yelled as yellow hexagons of energy covered him and formed his Masked armour

"Henshin." The person beside his said as he two activated his transformation

"**HENSHIN!"** he device said as he had the same transformation, only his hexagons where blue

"Cast off." The two said together, both moving and/or pressing something on their Zector's

"**CAST OFF!" **theirZector's called as their armour exploded from their bodies, revealing slimmer armour

"**CHANGE: ATLAS BEETLE!"** the first man's Zector called as visor eyes glowed

"**CHANGE: BLACK ANT!"** the second man's device called…

* * *

"W… Who are you?" Kurumu said as she backed away from the small creatures. She and Mizore just looked at them in fear for a reason they didn't fully understand, a pair of blood red and sky blue eyes staring at them from the darkness…

* * *

"**HENSHIN!"** two voices called in unison as they attached something to their belts and where surrounded by light, one white one black…

* * *

"_I… I am not weak!"_ Inner-Moka growled as multi-coloured light seemed to filter into her home that was the inner parts of her and Outer-Moka's mind

"_Yes you are!"_ A voice very similar to her own, only much darker and sadistic, snarled _"You are weak! You rely on a human to save you! You where almost killed by a witch without him! A witch!"_

"_Shut up!"_ Inner-Moka screamed, only to hear an un-naturally cruel cackle, causing her to feel so insecure, and curl up into a ball _"Shut up."_ she said as she hid her face in her legs and whispered _"Shut up…"_ as the lights grew closer and closer…

* * *

"DIE!" Inner-Moka roared, but she didn't look herself. There where strange markings on her body and her fingernails turned into claws…

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Yukari screamed as she was covered in an intense orange light that seemed to burn yet sooth her skin at the same time. Time seemed to stop for the young witch as she felt it. Something deep inside her was reacting to the light. She felt lighter. More powerful…

* * *

"He is Kamen Rider Lightning." Taichi said, looking at the body in the bed in sadness…

* * *

"ETURNAL!"

"SKULL!"

**"HENSHIN!"**…

* * *

"ETURNAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

"SKULL MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

"XTREME MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

"ETERNAL SKULL XTREME!" …

* * *

"I… have arrived!" a 14 year old girl who had bright pink hair that reached her chin, which was spiked wildly but it seemed to look perfect on her, with a single streak of silver filled her hair, screamed in anticipation

"May I steal your heart?" another 14 year old girl with blue hair, a wisp of white hair in her fringe and glassed smirked

"I shall make you scream!" another girl, also 14, this one with purple hair which had a single light blue streak in it, said with a voice full of authority

"So can I beat you please? No answer means 'yes'!" asked a fourth girl, this one was 10 with brown hair that had a single green strip as well as a green hat on her head…

* * *

"You don't deserve my sister!" a small girl with red haired yelled, a giant war hammer in her hand…

* * *

"What's wrong with you guys?! I'm not the enemy!" Neo Decade said as he struggled to stand "It's me! It's Taichi!" a blur head towards him, a gleaming blade visible. He managed to block it and looked at the yellow eyes of the 'enemy' "Come on J, fight it!"

"Decade!" another voice yelled before a computer voice was heard

"**RIDER BITE!"** it said and a pain suddenly filled his entire body, the source was a fist that had slammed into his back…

* * *

"You belong to GigaShocker." Queen Black smirked as the body at her feet screamed in pain…

* * *

"**HENSHIN!"**

"**SHOCKER FORM!"**

* * *

"Henshin!"

"**HENSHIN!"**

"Cast off!"

"**CAST OFF! CHANGE: SHOCKER!"**

* * *

"KAMEN RIDER: DISTROY!"

* * *

"FINAL KAMEN RIDE: DEN-D!" the NeoDriver called, almost proudly. Their buckles then changed, shocking the four

"Together." R-Den-D said with a proud voice

The other three nodded as the stood together and redid their Henshin sequence actions except their belts called in unison "DEMON FORM!" and a new light enveloped them as the other three turned into energy and entered R-Den-D…

* * *

"I'll never leave you." Tai smiled, cupping the girl's cheek "I love you." He whispered as he drew closer, his eyes slowly closing…

* * *

"Die Decade!" a voice screamed in pure rage and hatred as the new crossbred charged towards him

"I don't think so." He smirked as he inserted a new card

"FINAL KAMEN RIDE: NEO D-D-DECADE!" the NeoDriver called as Decade's armour was, seemingly, turned into energy, ghostly images of his other Riders appeared around him before they where absorbed into the light and his glowing armour began to change shape…

* * *

"Hi Taichi." Daiki Kaito smirked "Miss me?"

"U… Uncle Daiki?" Taichi asked in shock, an undertone of happiness visible to everyone…

* * *

"TAICHI!" the girls yelled in fear and unison as the man they love fell to the floor and his armour disappeared

"I… I won't lose!" he growled as he began to stand back up…

* * *

"What are you!" a voice roared in anger

"Just another Passing through Kamen Rider." Taichi smirked "Remember that! **HENSHIN!"**

"KAMEN RIDER: NEO DECADE!"…

* * *

And there you go! Hopefully this will be enough for everyone out there. So, till next time, see ya.

Next time:

**Rosario Neo Decade Part 2: Just Passing Through!**


	2. Kamen Rider Neo Decade Reborn!

HELLO EVERYONE! It's great to be back! I know I said that this would be up for Christmas, but I couldn't wait. Chapter 2 _will_ be up on Christmas though.

I am here with Chapter 1 of Part 2 of my Rosario Neo Decade story trilogy. I hop that this was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own my design of Kamen Rider Neo Decade, the A.R. worlds that I have created for the story and my OC; Taichi Kadoya. Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"NEODRIVER"

"**HENSHIN!"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Kamen Rider Neo Decade**

**Season 2: Just Passing Through**

**Chapter 1: Kamen Rider Neo Decade Reborn!**

* * *

A group of nine people and one mechanical bat stood, the bat was flying, on a beach. One of the group was lying unconscious from fainting and seven surrounding the last, he was on the beach floor, blood surrounding him from the wound in his gut from the blade. The oldest where the married couple Tsukasa and Natsumi Kadoya, Kamen Rider's Decade and Decade-La respectively, Natsumi's partner Decade-La was flying next to her head, tears in her eyes. The unconscious woman was Miss Nekonome and the only other conscious male was Genie 'Gin' Morioka, a perverted Werewolf.

The girls where Kurumu Kurono, the succubus, Mizore Shirayuki, the Yokai-Onna or snow woman, and Yukari Sendou, the 13 year old witch. There was also Taichi, the son of Tsukasa and Natsumi Kadoya, and he was lying on the ground with a blade wound in his gut from where he blocked a blade to save his father's life. And finally, standing a little away from the others was the Vampire called Moka Akashiya. Moka had two personalities, the pink haired green eyed outer mind that was sweet and kina and the silver haired red eyed inner self who was more prideful and powerful. However she, along with Tai in his Kamen Rider form, where easily defeated by an old enemy of the Kadoya's, and Kamen Rider's in general, Shocker, in its newest incarnation: GigaShocker.

Taichi was being tended to by the three other girls when Inner-Moka suddenly forced herself to stand. "Out of my way." she demanded. "Now!" she ordered and the three girls backed away in fear of the super vampire. Even defeated she was still a frightening site. She knelt down and picked Taichi up, holding him against her body. Kurumu fumed angrily but groaned in pain. Her wings had been ripped up but they would heal. Her heart at seeing her dear Destined One so hurt was a different matter.

Yukari had always thought that Moka and Decade were powerful and the strongest in Yokai Academy. She never entertained the fact that there could be more powerful monsters outside of the school. She now realized that even though her two idols were powerful, there were still others that were stronger than them.

Mizore wanted to be the one to hold Taichi right now. He was her one and only true love. He was something special. He treated her with kindness instead of fear and disgust and believed in her even after what Kotsubo had tried to do and even saved her after how she'd tried to freeze him. It was stupid to most people to blindly trust others but that was what made Tai special.

Their feelings they all had for Taichi had nothing to do with him being human. It didn't even have anything to do with him being Kamen Rider Neo Decade. Taichi was just Taichi, the boy they loved dearly. Inner-Moka was holding Taichi's prone form against her own body as Decade-La hovered above her. "We need to get Taichi back to the Photo-Studio!" Tsukasa said "We can travel to another world and, from there, to a hospital."

"I have a better way." stated Inner-Moka, gritting her teeth. She just hoped this work. 'Don't you dare die on me.' she thought angrily. The silver haired vampire then bit down on Taichi's neck, her fangs digging deep into his neck.

"Hey!" snapped Kurumu as her claws extended. "This is no time to be feeding off him!"

"She isn't!" Decade-La realized, her already large eyes widening in astonishment

"Huh?" Mizore and Yukari asked in confusion

"She's not taking blood, she's giving it!" Decade-La elaborated. "She's injecting it through her fangs. Vampire blood has regenerative properties."

"Moka is trying to heal Taichi!" gasped Yukari.

Inner-Moka continued to pump blood into Taichi's blood stream. She'd never done this before but now looked like a good time to do so. His life was in danger. She then let go of Taichi and sealed the wound with her tongue before placing him down on the sand. She also retrieved her Rosario and with one wistful look at Taichi snapped it back onto the chain. Her unsealed state took over and she fell forward on top of Taichi whose wounds were starting to heal up. However, now both of them were unconscious.

"Now, let's get them back to the house." instructed Tsukasa "Tai just needs rest."

Back in Kadoya Photo-Studio, a building with the ability to travel between alternate realities as well as teleport around a single one, the girls were laying Taichi down on his bed. "Keep breathing, Taichi," Kurumu spoke softly as she and Mizore laid Taichi down before pulling his covers over him

"Is this going to help?" asked Yukari.

"Yes." Natsumi nodded. "The energy vampire blood will heal all of Taichi's wounds, he just needs rest."

Miss Nekonome frowned. "Who knew the most dangerous things in the human world were other monsters?"

"Weirder things have happened." Gin sighed.

"I can't believe it." Tsukasa growled. "After all this time, those bastards decided to come back. And with the bitch apparently leading the charge."

"You know who that woman was?" Kurumu asked.

"She is called Queen Black, her real name not even known by herself anymore." Tsukasa answered. "She is one of the most powerful members they have, as well as their top assassin, and she didn't even fight us with a third of her full power." Everyone else became speechless at the revelation.

"Well have to tell them the whole story Tsukasa." Natsumi said, putting her hand on his shoulder

"The whole story?" Mizore asked

"It's Taichi's to tell." Tsukasa said "But they need to know."

"What are you talking about?!" Kurumu said, her temper getting the better of her

"Kurumu…" Moka said, putting a hand on the Succubus' shoulder

"Taichi's past." Tsukasa said

"Black Queen is insane and dangerous." explained Natsumi "GigaShocker was founded by five people: 'Master', 'White King, 'King Emerald', 'Ruby Queen' and 'Queen Black'."

"They are GigaShocker's elite members." added Decade-La "The strongest of all the monsters they have under their disposal."

"Queen Black is the weakest of them all." Tsukasa paused "But she's the smartest by far. And that doesn't mean she's weak at all. Anything but that."

"She's the head of all their tech projects." Natsumi said "She creates stronger and cyborgs, or even new monsters all together. And any improvements they find they add to themselves. This leads to even stronger monsters. They are _never_ something to laugh at."

"We get that." said Kurumu, remembering how easily Dracor had taken down both Tai, as Neo Decade, and Moka in their strongest forms. "He was like a powerhouse."

"But what's she got to do with Taichi?" Miss Nekonome asked

"She has more to do with me." Tsukasa said as he looked at his hands "But to Taichi she… she's his second mother…"

"What?!" the Academy Crew screamed in shock

"How is that possible?!" Gin asked

"She is insane." Natsumi said "She saw footage of Decade and became obsessed with him. She wanted him as her mate. She thinks that by having him by her side she'd be invincible." She then scowled angrily "And because I not only married him but had his child her hate for me became unimaginable."

"When Tai was five she kidnapped him, intent to make him GigaShocker's 'prince'." Tsukasa continues, spitting the last word like they left a foul taste on his tongue "She tortured him, trying to make him natural, subconsciously, even instinctually obey her and GigaShocker. She also did it to spit me and Natsumi."

"Then her experiment began." Kiva-La said

"She surgically, and genetically, added her own DNA into his, adding herself as a 'third parent' in his genetic structure." Natsumi said, looking at her feet

"This took five months to finish." Kiva-La said "But, it also took five months to find them. Once we found them; we and our friend Daiki Kaito, Kamen Rider DiEnd, left to get him back. We stormed GigaShocker and got him, Daiki decided it was best to blow the base up. He left to do that and we where confronted by Queen Black."

"She demanded I return 'our' son to her, as well as stand by her side as the father of 'her child'." Tsukasa explained "We said no and then the base exploded, Daiki running towards us. Before we managed to retreat Queen Black shot him just as we disappeared. He died and gave me the DiEnd driver… and we haven't had another considerable incident with GigaShocker since."

"Th… That's horrible!" Kurumu gasped

"Want to know that worst part?" Kiva-La asked

"T… The w… worst part?" Yukari asked "That wasn't the worst part?!"

"Tai has a photographic memory." Natsumi said "He has always, and will always, remember what happened." The girls gasped "Kiva-La, can you speak to Ruby. Tell her to tell us where to go and we'll see her tomorrow."

"Okay Natsumi." The small bat smiled before she flew away

"I just never thought he'd be back after all these years." Tsukasa whispered, frowning grimly before he stood up "I need to call the other Riders. I need to warn them." He then left the room…

* * *

Ruby was once again out and about. Her master had sent her to find Yukari this time and bring her over. Ruby was happy enough to oblige. Meeting the World Destroyers had been a dream come true and she herself would've been happy enough to bear Decade's offspring.

Still, she could sense that Tsukasa, Natsumi and Kiva-La didn't trust her all that much. Well, that would change in time. Ruby had been flying over the city for hours now trying to find where Yukari was. She had to be staying somewhere, right? In one of these buildings but so far Ruby hadn't seen any sign of the young witch. Just where was she?

* * *

The girls took turns keeping watch over Taichi. He still hadn't woken up. He was covered by his blanket and the Vampire Blood in his body would heal him. Currently, it was Mizore's turn to watch over the young Rider. It'd scared her when she saw him getting defeated like that. She'd always thought he was strong and unbeatable but today had opened her eyes. Taichi wasn't invincible. Even he could lose a fight if the opponent was stronger. Emperor Form was supposed to be his strongest form and yet this… this monstrosity had outclassed both Decade and Inner-Moka, the strongest monsters in Yokai Academy.

From the first day she read Taichi's articles and saw him she knew he was something special. He was one of a kind and radiated an aura of loneliness. She thought she'd found a kindred spirit but she had erred and nearly drove him away after she'd nearly frozen him and tried to kill Moka. Even after that he still believed in her. He never doubted her for a second and even saved her. He wanted him to get better and wake up so he could smile and tell her everything would be okay. She also wanted so much to tell him how much he meant to her. She'd even written letters to her mother of this wonderful boy she'd met. She just hoped Taichi would be alive by then to meet her mother.

To think he remembered such traumatic experiences. Her ice cold hand gently stroked Taichi's cheek. He looked so peaceful and it would take just a second to steal a kiss but she just couldn't do it. She wanted their first kiss to be special but that didn't mean she couldn't kiss his cheek. Taichi was just so warm.

* * *

Yukari was burying herself in the books trying to find out more about GigaShocker. She hated feeling weak and useless. She wanted to be of some help to her Taichi and Moka who were now hurt. Moka was currently resting in her room tending to her wounds while Taichi was still asleep as he healed.

It just wasn't fair! She hadn't even been able to help in the fight. Her cards barely left a scratch on that creature. She swore to become a stronger witch and knowledge was power. Maybe she could find Ruby again and ask her to help her become stronger.

* * *

Kurumu's shoulder blades, where her wings would sprout out from, hurt like hell. She wouldn't be able to fly until her wings mended themselves. Dracor had just torn through them with his claws of his and without remorse. Now, Kuyou had been scary but that… thing was terrifying. He was just treating the entire fight like a game, intending to pick them off piece by piece. They'd only survived because of Tsukasa. There was no doubt in Kurumu's mind that as soon as he'd finished both Moka and Decade of, he was going to kill them.

Kurumu never thought anyone would be stronger than her Destined One but she'd been proven wrong. Dracor was just insanely powerful. He could take what they did to him without any trouble and dished out the pain ruthlessly. He was like a merciless killing machine. And there where others even stronger than him! Kurumu knew she had to get stronger and be of some help Taichi too.

(Line)

Moka herself was getting her ankle tended to by Miss Nekonome. It was slightly sprained by the force her other side had kicked the near unbreakable limb of Dracor with. She was lucky vampires were so durable otherwise her leg might have been broken. For a while now Moka was sure that her other side was near unstoppable. It made her happy knowing that since it meant she could stay by Taichi's side and not be a burden. However, facing Dracor and GigaShocker was a huge eye opening experience. Despite her strength as a vampire, she was still just a kid. There were stronger beings out there. What made Moka even more afraid was the thought that there were others who where even stronger. If he put them down, the others would totally destroy them.

Moka's inner self was seething at the defeat. She had never felt so humiliated by someone in her life. Only her father had managed to defeat her so utterly before. What pissed her off even more was the fact that it was by sheer luck that Dracor wasn't able to kill them. "I'll never let Taichi get hurt again." Moka swore softly to herself

'_I will never lose again!_' Inner-Moka swore in her subconscious 'home' _'I will become the strongest. I will become equel to my Mate!'_

* * *

Taichi's eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. He took in his surroundings and found himself in the familiar surroundings of his room. He pushed himself up to a sitting position with his elbows to take in his surroundings. He heard a gasp and turned towards the direction to see Kurumu with her hands on her mouth. He could see tears flowing down her cheeks before she shouted out, "TAICHI!" and flew right at him, hugging him around the neck and pressing their bodies together. Taichi blinked at the sudden display of affection before he returned the hug to comfort the distraught girl.

"Kurumu, are you alright?" he asked her. Kurumu pulled back to look at him, eyes filled with tears.

"Taichi, you're awake and you ask me if I'm okay?" she questioned incredulously but then she remembered this was Taichi's own unique charm. He cared more for others than himself.

"What happened?" he asked her. His memory hadn't caught up with him and Kurumu seemed conflicted. Should she tell him?

"We got attacked by GigaShocker." Kurumu reminded. "They beat us all but your father stopped them, except you took a blade from Queen Black to save him."

Taichi processed this information and felt his rage building. He then noticed he was without a shirt and felt his anger be replaced with embarrassment at being held like this. "Umm… Kurumu, could you get me a shirt?"

"Whatever for?" she grinned and he gulped. That sultry look in her eyes had replaced her tear-filled eyes. "You look nice without a shirt on." She started to trace circles on his chest which made him shiver.

KLONG!

Taichi was saved from hormone overload by a metal wash pan that fell on top of Kurumu. Yukari, who was at the door, snapped angrily, "Don't you dare take advantage of Taichi, you cow!"

"Hey, I was giving him some tender loving care!" Kurumu defended. OK, so she was planning to take him right on his bed but that plan had been dashed away. The least she could have got was a kiss.

Taichi suddenly felt eyes on him and turned his head over to see Mizore staring at him as she poked her head out from behind the table. She was just staring at him and even if this was her way of showing her affection, it was till slightly unnerving. "I'm glad you're awake." she said sincerely.

"Thank you for caring." Taichi smiled.

The doors were thrown open and when Moka saw Taichi awake she immediately flung herself at him like Kurumu had done. "You're awake!" she shouted happily. She clung to him for dear life as he held the pink haired girl.

Taichi later got the full story about the GigaShocker and it just worried him. He knew there were stronger enemies out there but he wasn't aware that they where so strong. If Dracor was able to do this, who knows what the strongest were capable of? A sudden wave of exhaustion flooded his body. He lay back down and looked at the girls, his eyes struggling to stay open. "I need to get back to sleep." He said to them "Thanks for caring. I'll see you later." And with that he closed his eyes once again.

* * *

Ruby was busy looking for Yukari when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see the small metal bat that was with Tsukasa and Natsumi "What do you want?" she asked

"Tsukasa and Natsumi can't come." She said

"W… What?!" the Witch asked "Why?"

"There son was stabbed." Kiva-La explained "They need to look after him. Tell me where you and your master live and we will be there for lunch tomorrow, at the latest."

"Well…" Ruby began, not sure if she should…

* * *

"Amazing!" Yukari gazed in awe at their surroundings.

"It's… beautiful." Tsukasa admired as he saw the sunflowers, Natsumi holding his hand. Maybe Ruby wasn't as bad as he thought. They had arrived and met up with Ruby at the entrance to the park. Tai was still asleep so they left him there. No one could get into the house if they didn't want them to so they weren't worried.

"It is, isn't it?" Ruby smiled fondly. "Sadly it won't be that way for long."

"What do you mean, Ruby?" asked Moka.

"There are some developers who are going to destroy this place for a construction project." answered Ruby with a deep friend. "Luckily, my master knows a way to stop them." Tsukasa and Natsumi didn't like how Ruby said that. She definitely had an ulterior motive here. Kurumu and Mizore were still marvelling at the beauty of the flowers. Back in Mizore's home there weren't many flowers like this and well Kurumu naturally liked beautiful things. Even Yukari loved the bright colours of the flowers. They soon reached a wooden cabin. "This is where she lives. Let me introduce you to her."

Ruby gestured to the cabin that was ahead of them. She grasped the door and let the small group inside. Again, the cabin was dark even with the curtains drawn. At the other end of the room, a female figure was wrapped in a cloak. "Hello again, Ruby." the cloaked figure spoke. "I certainly hope one of these friends you brought is Yukari."

"Yes, Master." Ruby nodded. "Yukari is the smallest one. Her friends came with us. None of them are human so there's no reason to be shy."

"Ah, more monsters you say?" the cloaked figure smiled. "So fortunate to have this many friends in town. And I guess you two are Decade and Kiva-La?" she said this last but to the Kadoya's

"Yes." Tsukasa nodded.

"I am so sorry to hear about your son." said the cloaked woman "How is he?"

"He's fine, just resting." Natsumi said

"How fortunate." The woman said

"So, you have an offer for us?" Tsukasa asked

"Yes." the eldest witch nodded. "I have great ability in the realms of fertility and potency. I even offered Ruby's services in helping generate the next generation of Destroyers of Worlds." No one seemed to notice Ruby blushing brightly.

"No thanks." Tsukasa said

"W… What?" the woman asked

"I've got a wife." He said "And a son. I don't need a Mistress. And besides…" he gestured to the girls with a smirk "… these girls are already battling for my son's affections, he doesn't need anyone else demanding love from him." The woman nodded, although you could easily tell she was displeased

The group were soon seated at a round table and being served tea by Ruby. "You have a wonderful home… um…" Tsukasa said, before he realised that she never gave a name

"My name is Yukata." the old witch said.

"Right, Yukata." Tsukasa acknowledged.

Yukata sighed, "Sadly, it won't last for long."

"Because of the developers?" asked Mizore.

"Because of the humans." Yukata said disdainfully. "Humans will destroy anything and everything in their way of progress. This sunflower field is simply an obstacle and I won't let them take it away."

Kiva-La didn't like the way that sounded. She could hear some hate and anger in her voice when she mentioned humans. "But… I don't think all humans should be blamed."

What a wrong thing to say.

The older witch looked towards the woman with cold fury and the female Kivat realized the error she'd made as Yukata shouted, "ALL humans are responsible for destroying this world! Even Ruby agrees! After all it was humans who took her parents away from her!"

Ruby looked to the ground with sad eyes. Yukari looked to her sympathetically. "Ruby, is it true?"

"It was a long time ago. My parents were killed by a drunk driver. Mistress Yukata was the one who took me in." explained Ruby.

Tsukasa felt some pity and sympathy for Ruby. He knew what it was like to be alone, not knowing where you belonged, but still there was a matter of Ruby's master to address. Ruby's master was starting to look like a mad woman. There was something with her that was making her appearance shift. Her magic may not have been as stable as she thought it was. "Humans are a plague on this Earth!" Yukata continued, "And I will purge it starting with that city! Tonight it will burn and I want you all to help me!"

The answer was immediate as Tsukasa stood up and threw his cup into the wall, much to Ruby's surprise. "No way!" he roared in fury.

"What was that?" Yukata retorted.

"You won't be destroying that city because I… because we won't let you!" he stood defiant and held out the DecaDriver ready

Kurumu added, after listening silently, "That's right! You can't just condemn an entire city like that!"

Mizore put in her two cents as well. "To punish all of them for the crimes of a few people would not be a wise decision."

"Not all humans are bad!" Moka defended.

"And what of you, child?" asked Yukata to Yukari. "What do you think?"

Yukari was clenching her fists. Sure, some humans could be bad but not all. Taichi was half human but that didn't mean he was bad. "I…"

"Yukari, let's go." said Kurenai as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yukari." Yukata spoke up. "You feel it whenever you walk into cities. The absolute isolation from the mystic forces. Humans have absolutely destroyed everything that they lay their hands on. Unless we stop them now then there will be no place left for us. The humans must be destroyed before they destroy us!"

Yukari shivered as she grasped Tsukasa's hand. She was scared of the human world her whole life. All the stories she heard and things she witnessed humans doing that were absolutely horrifying. Still, she knew humans had done a lot of good things too. After all, if there were no good humans, then Taichi wouldn't have been born. "I won't help!" Yukari snapped. "I won't help you kill a whole city just like that! I know there are bad humans out there, but there are also a lot of good ones that exist too!"

Yukata began to growl as veins pulsed in her face, "You traitor!"

The windows suddenly crashed as thick vines crept inside, reaching out for the group of guests. Kurumu extended her nails while Mizore made her ice claws. Both girls hacked away at the vines as the group attempted to get to the door. "Traitors must die!" Yukata screeched as she stood up. "Traitors and all humans!"

"Not today!" Tsukasa said as he placed the DecaDriver on while Natsumi and Kiva-La got ready "I am Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade and the Destroyer of Worlds!"

"I am Natsumi Kadoya, Kamen Rider and the wife of Decade." His wife added

"And we will stop you." The married couple said together

Tsukasa, Natsumi and Kiva-La then said in unison **"HENSHIN!"**

The two humans then transformed into Rider forms, and Kiva-La drew her sabre. With a snarl she started hacking and slashing at the vines with her sword. The vines kept coming at them. Moka then went for the door and slammed her shoulder against it, forcing it open. "Everyone, let's get out of here!"

They all made their way out and Yukari looked towards the two witches with a sad look in her eyes before following her friends out. "Get them, Ruby!" Yukata snapped. "I will not let anyone stand in our way!"

"Y… Yes Mistress!" Ruby nodded before she followed the group.

"All traitors will die!" shouted the mad witch. Suddenly, strange, green plant beasts burst from the ground and surrounded them.

"This is just great!" Kurumu snapped as they all turned into their true forms and started to fight. The plant beasts charged as one mass at thee group, planning to rip them to shreds as per orders of their mistress. The group wasn't going to go down easy though. Kurumu and Mizore tore into the beasts while Kiva-La and Decade slashed them apart with their blades. Even Yukari assisted by shooting her razor sharp cards in all directions.

"If only Taichi was here!" Moka cried as she dodged an attack. "I can't remove my Rosario!"

"I've got it!" Decade called as he cut a monster down the middle. He then turned around and pulled out a familiar card, which he inserted into the DecaDriver

"ATTACK MOKA: ROSARIO BREAK!" the Driver said as Moka's Rosario began to glow before it turned into a small red missile that flew into a few plant monsters, shredding the creature apart as Moka was surrounded by a red aura. In the resulting pulse of power, the mass of plant monsters were pushed back while the vampire underwent her transformation.

"How did you get that?!" Inner-Moka growled before she slammed her fist into the face of a plant creature that had gotten too close

"I borrowed it from Tai before we left." Decade said "I wasn't sure if we'd need it but I thought it would be a good idea."

The group fought hard, but it seemed like no matter how hard they tried, the plant beasts just kept coming, bursting from the ground endlessly. "What does it take to kill all these things!" shouted Kurumu in frustration as she slashed with her claws. Mizore was freezing them left and right with her powers and using her ice claws on them.

Yukari cried, "They are creations of magic. If we can stop the witch that made them then they'll disappear."

Decade, Kiva-La and Moka were too busy dealing with the plant beast surrounding them. Moka easily knocked their heads off with her punches and kicks as the Rider's did the same while armed with their blades. They stood back to back as the plant beasts surrounded them.

"Moka, are you alright sweaty?" asked Kiva-La with an almost motherly tenderness

"Worry about yourself." growled Moka. "I got a lot of stress to relieve and these things are just what I need!"

'Guess she was still angry about the incident with GigaShocker.' Decade thought with a smirk

Ruby watched over the fight with some regret. She was so sure Yukari and her friends would be able to help them in their mission. Instead they were set against it and actively fighting against them. Why couldn't they understand? Why wouldn't they help? Surely they saw humans were just a virus on the world. Her eyes widened when one of her masters plant creatures where sent sailing towards her. Two figures suddenly appeared in front of her and sliced it in half. It was Decade and Kiva-La

Ruby was confused by the Rider's actions. "Why? Why did you save me?"

"Because you are Yukari's friend." Kiva-La answered

"Why protect humans then?" she asked.

"Because we made a vow." Decade told her simply. "We are human." Ruby gasped. "And we shall protect everyone who needs it! That is what a Kamen Rider does!"

"Who are you?" she asked

"Just a married pair of Passing through Kamen Riders." They said in unison. With a battle cry, Decade and Kiva-La joined up again to take on the plant monsters. Ruby was left with confusing thoughts now.

* * *

Inside of her cabin, Yukata was growling angrily. She could see what was happening through the eyes of her minions. Those kids were cutting the plant monsters down as fast as they could come out of the ground. "Those little traitors," she hissed. "If they will not join me, then I will crush them along with the humans!"

Collecting her magic power, Yukata called out to the plants in which her magic was tied to. The ground trembled as more vines broke through the floor. These magic vines then slithered across the floor and towards Yukata herself. The angry witch remained still as she collected her power. The vines reached out to Yukata and began to wrap around her.

"I will crush them all!" she screamed before the vines engulfed her.

* * *

Outside, the girls and Riders were shredding plant monsters. Ruby only watched in confusion at the golden warrior who was protecting her. The fights then halted for a moment as the cabin suddenly exploded in a pulse of power. Smoke flew in all directions as a huge shape rose from the remains of the cabin. The beast itself looked like a huge monolithic plant. At the top were three large heads with gaping jaws and jagged teeth. All three roared at once, aiming at the gathered fighters who would stand against it.

"Master!" Ruby cried in shock. "No! You can't use that spell!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Yukata roared from within the massive beast. "I AM GOING TO CRUSH THE TRAITORS AND HUMANS MYSELF!"

"Holy shit!" Kurumu cursed as she saw the giant monster. Moka's eyes narrowed at it as well while Mizore looked unaffected though her knees were shaking. Yukari gasped.

"Ruby, what's happening?" Yukari asked.

"It is a spell that no witch should ever use!" Ruby explained. "It combines the witch with their medium to bring out their absolute power. The problem is that it can't be reversed! They're a mixed creature for the rest of their lives!"

"Yukata!" Decade called "Stop this! There is nothing to gain from this fight!"

"Oh yes there is!" the deranged witch hissed. "I WILL BE SAVING THIS LAND!"

The ground shattered as huge vines came out of the ground. They whipped towards them all and sent them to the floor "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!" the DecaDriver called before it fired a large burst of energy that did little damage to the creature

"You can't win!" Yukata screamed. "Surrender and maybe I'll let you all live!"

"We'll never surrender!" bellowed Kiva-La

"And we shall not allow you to harm the city!" Decade shouted.

Ruby watched from her spot, stunned. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to cause so much suffering and yet she'd aided in her master's plan without question. She knew why she was doing it, though. Her master had taken her in after the death of her parents so to repay her she was loyal to her. However, she was starting to rethink a few things. Decade had said that he was human? Could it be possible that not all humans were evil? Humans were responsible for the destruction of nature but that didn't mean all of them were evil, right? Also, Yukari and her friends were also fighting to defend the human city. Why? Weren't monsters and humans natural enemies? They would be killed and sacrifice themselves for nothing. Was saving the humans really worth sacrificing their lives for? All these confusing thoughts were starting to give her a headache.

Inner-Moka suddenly screamed, causing everyone's attention to be pulled to her. Vines had wrapped around her, absorbing themselves into her skin, "What are you doing to me?!" she screamed in pain as she felt her energy being sapped away

"It's simple." The deranged witch said "I will drain your power, the power of a Vampire, and using that power I will destroy

"Ruby!" cried out Yukari. Ruby looked down on the witch. "Please, help us stop your master!"

"Yukari…" Ruby uttered.

"Don't waste your breath, brat!" shouted Kurumu. "No way is she going to help us!"

"No…" Ruby gripped her fists. She didn't want Yukari to die. She was still a child and had a bright future. Her master had marked her for death as soon as she sided with the humans. She didn't want Yukari to die…she didn't want any humans to die…

Ruby spread her wings out and took flight, straight towards the beast which also held her master within it. "Ruby!" Yukari cried.

Ruby didn't listen. She had to stop this madness. Maybe in the past she would have helped, but things were quickly changing. She could see that humans and monsters could work together. Even more, if what Decade was saying was true, they could even love each other. "Master!" Ruby cried as she hovered in one spot. "Master, please, stop this! It's not too late! We can stop the humans a different way!"

"So… even you turn against me now," Yukata growled. The three heads of the giant plant monster turned to glare at the teenage witch. "I'll just crush you too!"

"M… Master?" Ruby gasped. Below her, the ground rumbled as even more vines lunged into the air. Ruby looked down, but soon found herself wrapped securely in the plant material. "Gah!" she cried. Her body was slowly being crushed by the plant.

"Ruby!" Yukari cried.

"No!" Decade roared. "Let her go!"

"All traitors should die!" Yukata laughed insanely.

"Tsukasa!" yelled out Ruby. "Her book!"

"What?" Decade wasn't sure what she meant.

"The book is her weakness! Please, stop her!" Ruby screamed.

"Silence, stupid girl!" Yukata ordered as she continued to crush Ruby.

"STOP!" he yelled as he jumped, only to be slammed to the ground by a vine and his transformation was cancelled. Kiva-La quickly ran to his side, checking he was okay

"Even the mighty Decade falls to me!" she said "All humans will die! I shall make sure of it!" she then let loose an insane cackle

"I don't think so." a voice called, causing everyone to look in surprise. Walking towards them was Taichi Kadoya!

"TAICHI!" everyone yelled in joy

But there was something wrong with him. His hair had silver tips, his eyes has speckles of red and where silted, and his canines where extended. Vines slashed at him but he quickly inserted three cards into the NeoDriver "ATTACK RIDE: NEO STRIKER! ATTACK RIDE: NEO BUSTER! ATTACK RIDE: FLAME!" it called as his weapons appeared in his hands. He quickly slashed, the blade of his sword surrounded by fire and his gun shooting fire bullets. The vines where quickly burnt and cut into nearly nothing. His weapons then disappeared

"Just what are you?!" the insane witch asked

"Just another Passing through Kamen Rider." Taichi said as his appearance was slowly shifting to normal "Remember that." He then inserted his card and called the familiar cry of **"HENSHIN!"**

"KAMEN RIDER: NEO DECADE!" the Driver called and he was once again transformed into Kamen Rider Neo Decade. But he wasn't done. He inserted another card into his Driver and it activated "KAMEN RIDER: MANTIS!" red hexagons covered his body as the noise of high-tech machinery filled the air. Standing in Decade's place was a warrior that looked like Kabuto except the red armour was instead a deep jade green and the helmet was that of a praying mantis instead of a Kabuto Beetle, his eyes a glowing yellow and there where also silver lines running along the back of his gauntlets. This was Kamen Rider Mantis. He inserted three more cards into the NeoDriver "ATTACK RIDE: MAN-BLADES! ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP! FINAL ATTACK RIDE: M-M-MANTIS!"

"Rider Sickle." Decade/ Mantis said calmly as he began to walk towards Yukata. He wasn't walking very fact. In fact, the slow, sedated pass he was walking seemed to make him more menacing, especially where he was talking in a casual tone and the yellow compound eyes seemed to glow

"**RIDER SICKLE!"** a new mechanical voice said, but it wasn't like the NeoDriver's, instead it was rougher, less advanced. Suddenly the silver lines glowed before they extended and became long sickle like blades, the blade itself resting perfectly between the knuckles of his middle and ring fingers. The blades where fairly long, about the length of his forearms, and they shone in the light.

"Clock up." He added as the blades began to glow a deep emerald green

"**CLOCK UP!"** the voice said once again and, suddenly, Decade/ Mantis had vanished. A green and black blur replaced him. It zoomed around the area for a second until the voice said once again **"CLOCK OVER!"** Mantis/ Decade reappeared as his blades returned to his gauntlets and a large number of vines and plant monsters where ripped to shreds

"H… He can move even faster than when we fought!" Gin gasped. He knew that he held back against him, but not this much. If he had used that combo against him he'd of been dead before he even knew what happened… and he was in his full werewolf form at the time

"Next." Decade said as he inserted two new cards into his belt

"KAMEN RIDER: GARURU! FINAL ATTACK RIDE: G-G-GARURU!" the Driver roared as Decade was replaced with the armoured form of Kamen Rider Garuru. The blades on his arms began to glow bright green

"Meal Time." Decade/ Garuru smirked as he, unknowing to anyone but his parents and Kiva-La, quoted the real Garuru's catchphrase. He then span around and fired two large, green, crescent waves of energy that ripped even more plants to pieces before he reverted, once again, to Neo Decade. "Hey Ura." Decade smirked as he stood in front of the silver haired vampire "Thanks for saving my life."

"Don't… mention it…" she gasped as she felt her power drain away

"Here, this might help." Decade said as inserted a new card into the NeoDriver; this one had the picture of both Moka's with fire behind them

"MOKA RIDE: FIRE!" the Driver said and Moka was surrounded by a red aura, but this wasn't like the one from when she transforms, this one was brighter and flickered like fire. When it died down she was wearing a costume that looked like her 'Water-Moka Battle Suit' except it was made of leather, it was black that had the tinniest red tint to it if it was in the right light and her choker was blood red. The vines holding, and burrowing into, her suddenly turned to ash as the Vampire fell to the floor, only for her to land on her feet perfectly. She couldn't believe her power was back. She then noticed a small trace of fire surrounding her fingers which didn't hurt her; instead it seemed to listen to her thoughts

"The Fire Card is very useful against enemies like this one. You have full control over the flames." Decade said as he inserted two new cards into his Driver

"SHIELD RIDE: BLIZZARD! SHIELD RIDE: BARRIER! F-F-FUSION!" the Driver called as Decade pointed his fingers and a white/ light blue energy fired from his feet and surrounded his friends and parents, forming 'never-melting' ice shields/ barriers around them all

"You'll be safe in there." Decade said as he stood back to back with Inner-Moka

"When did you make these?" Inner-Moka asked

"A few days after our game with Kuyou." he smirked, yet his voice held a tone of total seriousness and her eyes widened

'H… He saw it as a game?!' she thought in shock

"I also made this." He then added

"BOOST RIDE: **UPGRADE**!" The NeoDriver called and Inner-Moka's eyes widened even farther as she felt her energy suddenly rise higher than she remembered and the flames around her seemed to react as well. They formed swords of fire that rested harmlessly in her hands

"Upgrade just boosts the strength of an active card." Decade explained "It's made purely to make other cards, and combos, more powerful."

"Well I like it." the silver haired beauty smirked

"Good." Decade smirked

"The books her weakness." She said "How are we going to get it?"

"I've got it." he explained "You watch my back, take out as many as you can, and help me end it."

"Just don't die." She said before she added "Again."

"Kamen Rider's never die." Decade smirked "Not really. Not as long as they're remembered."

"Whatever." Inner-Moka said as she ran to continue fighting

"ATTACK RIDE: LOCK ON!" the NeoDriver called as it accepted a new card.

A glowing red target appeared on the main plant monster's head and Decade smirked 'Gotcha!' he thought triumphantly

"FINAL FORM RIDE: D-D-DRACO! FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DRACO!" the Driver called as he inserted two cards. A large sword then appeared in his hands. It was white, even the blade, the hilt looked like a white Chinese Dragon's head with pink/ purple eyes and markings on its face, the blade also had what seemed like ancient ruins etched into the blade in the same colour of pink/ purple as on the hilt. The blade was then engulfed with pink/ purple flames and energy before Decade used all of his strength to jump over twice the height of the plant beast

"HREEEEEE!" the creature roared as its main head looked up.

"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! ! ! !" Decade bellowed. He then brought the blade down, the fire growing, and the heat-energy blade sliced the plant creatures main, middle, face in half

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Yukata screeched from her space. She was now visible inside the centre head, but her body had fused with the monster she was controlling. In front of her was a tome with a yellow jewel in the centre which looked to have fused with the creature as well. "YOU'LL DIE LIKE THE TRAITORS YOU ARE!"

"You first." Inner-Moka frowned, now standing next to Decade after she saw what he had done, as she took a flying leap at the monster with Decade just behind her. Her target: Yukata's book!

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: NEO D-D-DECADE! FINAL STRIKE: M-M-MOKA! DOUBLE FINAL STRIKE: NEO DECADE/ MOKA! F-F-FUSION! ! ! !" the two then got into their famous double kick position, Decade doing a front-flip-flying-axe-kick and Inner-Moka doing a normal jump kick, however, Decade's foot was glowing with a mix of white, red, silver and yellow energy while Inner-Moka's was surrounded by pink fire

'He really is worthy of being my mate.' Inner-Moka thought, a smirk on her face as she looked at the Rider out of the corner of her eye. The two hit Yukata's book causing it to glow bright blue, red cracks of energy rapidly covering it and devouring the blue before there was a massive explosion

"Taichi! Moka!" Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Kiva-La, the Kadoya's, Gin and Miss Nekonome screamed as they saw the roaring explosion. Suddenly, out of the smoke and flames, two figures appeared. Everyone took an involuntary steep backwards. Inner-Moka and Decade where clearly visible but they had never looked so terrifying. Inner-Moka's red eyes and Decade's cobalt blue eyes, and gem, glowing through the haze and fire. Inner-Moka's silver hair and Decade's white armour seemed to shine in the darkness, yet still stay perfectly concealed by it. The combination made the two look like demons for a short time.

The vines wrapped around Ruby suddenly loosened causing the 'air witch' to fall towards the ground at a great speed "KAMEN RIDER: MANTIS! ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"

"Clock up." Decade said once he had transformed into Mantis

"**CLOCK UP!"** the second mechanical voice said and, in a black and green blur, Decade/ Mantis caught her before the voice said **"CLOCK OVER!"** Taichi then deactivated both transformations, returning to his human state. He looked at the witch in his arms to make sure she was okay

Meanwhile, as the energy from her magic began to overload, Yukata began to see images from her past. She then saw how she'd taken in Ruby and raised her as her daughter. A moment of peace and clarity passed through the witch's eyes as tear fell from them. She uttered one last sentence, "Ruby… forgive me…" before closing her eyes.

Ruby's eyes slowly opened and she realized that she was lying in Tai's arms. She looked up towards the plant monster and screamed, "MISTRESS YUKATA!" before the entire creature exploded in a mass of green energy. Luckily, before the explosion, the group ran into the Photo-Studio and teleported away from the explosion.

* * *

"Why are we even helping her?" questioned Kurumu after Ruby was placed in one of the empty guest rooms to rest. She'd fainted after Yukata's destruction and was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

"Because it's the right thing to do." said Taichi as he and Outer-Moka exited the room.

"So, what's going to happen to her?" asked Mizore.

"She has nowhere else to go." Taichi said. "I think that… maybe…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" asked Yukari.

"She should stay here." Taichi finished. He saw the looks he was getting from the girls. "Her home was just destroyed and she really needs a place to stay."

"That's very generous of you, Taichi, but…" Moka began. "I don't trust her."

Taichi sighed. Yes, Ruby had technically led them into a trap but she wasn't a bad person. "But she did help us at the last second. She told us what Yukata's weakness was."

"But I still don't like the idea of her living here with you." Kurumu frowned. She had taken notice of Ruby and she was attractive.

"It's my decision." Taichi affirmed. "She's staying… if my parents say so…"

Ruby's eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. Where was she? She was in a soft bed but in an unfamiliar room. Then, it all came back to her. Yukata was gone and it was all her fault. Sitting up, Ruby wrapped her arms around her legs and began to cry. She'd betrayed Yukata but what she'd been doing was wrong, she realized it now. That city also had innocent human children along with adults. It just wouldn't be right.

The door creaked open and she looked up to see Taichi walking in with a tray. On it was a bowl of soup and a glass of water. He smiled at her, "I see you're awake. That's good." She blinked as he walked over and put the tray on the bed stand.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The Kadoya Photo-Studio." he answered and she gasped.

"You mean… your home? The home of Decade?" she asked. He nodded. "Why did you bring me here after all that has happened?"

"Well, I… I mean we couldn't just leave you there." reasoned Taichi. "And you were hurt."

Ruby winced and then noticed that she had bandages wrapped around her body. She blushed a bit as her top had also been removed. "Moka and Yukari were the ones that tended to your wounds." Tai explained. She let out a breath of relief. So he hadn't seen her. "I think you'll be alright after a few days rest."

"Why?" she asked him in confusion.

"Why what?" he replied to her question.

"Why are you protecting humans?" she asked. "I really want to know."

"Isn't it simple?" he answered. She shook her head, "Because it's the right thing to do. Even if some humans are bad, that doesn't mean they don't deserve to be saved. If given the chance then maybe they can change for the better."

Ruby still didn't quite understand it but she knew what it meant to help others. She then remembered something and asked, "You said that you were human. Is that true? Is that part of the reason?"

"Not really." he shrugged. "Being human isn't actually a reason for me to protect humans but it does help me remember who I am. I have met bad humans and monsters, as well as good ones. What's important is that I remember what I'm meant to do. Protect anyone who needs it." Ruby began to cry and Taichi panicked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, for what I and Mistress Yukata tried to do! I'm so sorry for tricking you! And I'm sorry that…"

"There's no need to apologize." he told her. "Really. It's all been forgiven."

"I still can't forgive myself for what I had to do." Ruby sniffled. "I betrayed Mistress Yukata."

"I believe she was like a mother to you." Taichi frowned.

"After my parents died she took me in and raised me. She wasn't always so bad. She just…"

"Lost sight of what was really important." Taichi finished.

"That's right."

"Listen." Taichi said, looking her in the eye "What's done is done. You can cry all you want but sooner or later you need to dry those tears and move on." He smiled before placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are among friends now."

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends. Now, have some of the soup. Mum made it. It's supposed to be good for you."

Ruby took the bowl into her hands and picked up the spoon before taking a slurp of the soup. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled at him. "It is good!"

* * *

"You really want her to stay?" asked Tsukasa

"Yes." Taichi nodded.

"Even after all that's happened?"

"Especially after all that has happened. She was just misguided. She just needs a friend. Everyone deserves a second chance if it's offered to them, shouldn't they?"

"Exactly what I expected from you son." He smiled

"What?" Tai asked

"Your father and I have decided to spend the rest of the holiday on a romantic, private, vacation." Natsumi smiled "You and the girls will have the house to yourselves; we will use the singular method of World Travel."

"We where reconsidering it, until you asked for Ruby to stay." Tsukasa smirked "She's about 20 at least, old enough to be 'in charge' during a world travelling holiday."

* * *

Ruby was in deep thought when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up to see Kurumu leaning against the doorframe with a serious look on her face. "Hey." said Kurumu. Her arms were crossed and Ruby didn't like the glare she was getting. The succubus approached the witch and leaned down to look her eye-to-eye.

"You're… Kurumu, right?" Ruby recalled the succubus' name.

"That's right." Kurumu answered. "And right now I'm going to give you a few words of advice." More like a warning. "Taichi is a nice guy, a really nice guy and you won't find any guy nicer than him. That's one of the things I like about him. Of course he's too nice for his own good and that's why he's letting you stay here." Kurumu's glare then hardened, "So, let's get one thing straight, Ruby. If you do anything, anything at all, to hurt my Taichi, I will kill you." Ruby gulped. "Got it?" Ruby nodded and Kurumu grinned. Her expression softened, "Good. I do hope you get better soon." She turned and exited the room. Seconds later, Yukari came walking in.

"Ruby?" said Yukari as she approached the bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Right now I am." said Ruby, relieved to see the little witch. "Yukari, I'm really sorry for deceiving you."

"We know. Taichi told us." Yukari beamed. "He just wants you to get better soon."

"I don't think I'll ever feel better after what happened. I've lost everything." Ruby looked down.

"No you haven't." Yukari objected. "You got us now! Your friends!"

"Friends?" Ruby blinked and Yukari beamed as she nodded. "I think I could use some friends." Ruby smiled.

* * *

A week later the studio reappeared in the sunflower field on Witch's Hill again. This time it was for a different reason. Ruby, with the others behind her, walked towards the spot where her master had perished. There was no tombstone but Tai had taken care of that. He'd made one just for Yukata and placed it on the spot. Ruby knelt down in front of the tombstone and prayed as the others watched. After praying, Ruby wiped away her tears and stood up. Ruby turned to her new friends, "Thank you for doing this. You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did."

"It's the least we could do, Ruby." Moka smiled. "Yukata was someone very precious to you. She deserves this now that she has passed on."

Ruby smiled as she tried to hold in her tears. She understood now. She understood why these people wished to defend humans. They wanted to protect everyone. They wanted to keep people safe from the kind of things that harmed her and Yukata in their lives. If only she had met people like them sooner. "Okay, enough sad stuff." Kurumu called out. "Let's go back to the Space Waves and enjoy the rest of our vacation!"

"Yeah!" the girls cheered.

"How about you, Ruby?" asked Taichi

"I… I would like that." Ruby smiled

As the group headed back to the studio, the sun began to peek out of the clouds. The sunlight landed on the tombstone, illuminating the mound. In the light, a new sunflower could be seen rising from the ground in front of the stone, revealing words that had been carefully carved into it: 'Mistress Yukata, A woman with too much love'

* * *

Taichi: _Hey everyone, Taichi here. Man, it's been hard work since I started at Yokai Academy, but I'm happy for it. Now, tomorrow we'll be heading to the world of Den-O, I wonder what'll happen there? Oh well, just be there to see our fun as we meet my buddy, Kamen Rider Den-O Sigma!_

* * *

I hope you liked this; I worked really hard on it. I also made it really long as, both my present to you all, and to have a grand start to Part 2. Chapter 2 will be up next week, aka Christmas.

So remember to vote on the poll (It'll close when I put Chapter 2 up), leave LONG reviews and either leave them in a review or PM me your Rider/ Form Designs for all the Riders for my story! Don;t worry, any that are mentioned/ appear will be credited.


	3. ORE SANJOU!

Hey everyone, nice to see you in Chapter 2 of Part 2 of the Rosario Neo Decade Trilogy! I would like to mention a few things right now: first, not all of the previews at the end of Part 1 and the start of this story will appear in Part 2, some will be for Part 3. The main reason that I am stating this is that I have finished planning this part of the story 100%, but also because one preview obviously involved Moka's little sister, who appears in the winter break, not the summer break/during the year.

She will, therefore, appear in Part 3, as will some of the other previews. But don't worry every single one of the previews will appear sooner or later. But here and now we must worry about this Chapter! Today we head for the world of Den-O, and we will meet Den-O Sigma. What will happen to the gang here, in a parallel world and the usual attitudes of Sigma? Find out!

I hope you all like my first, completely unique Chapter. For the others before now I have combined elements from the Manga around my OC's world. But _now_ I am throwing the characters into _his_ world, meaning I own this world and can do _almost anything_ in terms of plot. However, if you don't like an idea, please tell me.

Also, I am unable to get onto my Laptop on Christmas so I am updating this on Christmas Eve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own my design of Kamen Rider Neo Decade, the A.R. worlds that I have created for the story and my OC; Taichi Kadoya. Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"NEODRIVER"

"**DEN-O BELT'S/ HENSHIN!"**

_Flashback/ Inner-Moka talking to Outer-Moka_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ ****Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Kamen Rider Neo Decade**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 2: ****ORE... SANJOU****!**

* * *

"You lot ready?" Tai asked as the walls of the house final stopped glowing slightly

"Hurry up Tai!" Moka said

"Yea, I want to see an alternate reality already!" Kurumu whined

"Well, you asked for it!" Tai said as he dramatically opened the door. The girls all looked exited until they saw what was outside

"A beach?" Yukari asked

"It's summer!" Taichi said happily "It's the only time of the year you can _enjoy_ a beach trip!"

"But it looks like the one we went to before the Dracor thing." Mizore said. The girls had decided that they wouldn't tell Tai about them knowing his past; they wanted him to tell them himself

"What? Did you expect the sky to be purple or the people to be glowing blue or something?" the Rider asked as he sat down on a towel "The differences are in the past, the people and, in some cases, the lifestyle." He turned to the girls, Gin and their teacher and said "Let's just enjoy ourselves, okay?"

"Okay!" the five girls said in unison.

'More chance to get some pics for my collection.' Gin thought creepily as he nodded. Miss Nekonome just walked off to the beach and fell asleep

* * *

(Later)

Everyone was enjoying another day at the beach. Miss Nekonome was asleep on a blanket, Gin was of being… well… Gin, Yukari was making a sandcastle, Mizore and Ruby was swimming (after applying _a lot_ of sunscreen to the former), Moka was reading under a parasol, Kurumu was sunbathing and Taichi was taking pictures of all his friends having such a good time 'I wish these kinds of days would never end.'

"Oh _Tai-chi_!" Kurumu singed

"Yea, Kurumu?" Tai asked

"Can you apply some sunscreen to my back?" The Succubus asked as she rolled over

"S… Sure." Tai said as he walked over. They almost did this last time, when Dracor attacked. He looked down at Kurumu and gulped. Sure, he'd seen her wearing less (Once. And he passed out.) but this was still nerve wreaking. He'd never done this for someone before (Man, if he was _this_ bad now, he was terrified when it came to actually having sex.) and put the sunscreen on his hands

"Don't be afraid." Kurumu said sultry

"O… Okay." Tai stuttered before he was about to start massage the sunscreen into Kurumu's back. As soon as his hands touched her skin she gasped "A… Are you okay Kurumu?!"

"Yes." Kurumu smiled "It's just that it's cold." Tai smiled back and began to slowly massage the sunscreen into the Succubus' back "Ooooohhhh Taichi…" Kurumu gasped in pleasure, relaxing into her 'Destined One's' massage. Said 'Destined One' was blushing heavily, trying to both focus on putting the sunscreen into Kurumu's back properly but also for the blood in his nose to stay there

'That little…' Moka thought angrily as she saw what Kurumu was doing

'_She's lucky that Taichi won't let us hurt her."_ Inner-Moka thought angrily _'No one touches my Mate but me!"_

Suddenly, four different people on the beach seemed to just… split open. Inside them revealed a strange green vortex. A vortex into time. Then, suddenly, four sand creatures of sand flew out of them. They were Imagin. More specific, they were the Scorpion Imagin, the Porcupine Imagin, the Rhino Imagin and Lobster Imagin. "Imagin. Just great."

"What's that?" Ruby asked. Out of a glowing portal in the sky flew a train, tracks appearing in front of it. The train parked in front of the beach, in a field.

"ORE... SANJOU!" the red Oni-like Imagin known as Momotaros called, striking his signature pose as he, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros walked off the train

"No! Not you guys!" Taichi yelled in despair as he fell to his knees

"What's wrong with these guys?" Mizore asked

"Oh, it's the pink-bastard's kid!" Momotaros said as he pointed at Tai

"And it appears he has company." Urataros said as he looked at the girls

"You look at them like that again turtle-pervert and I will rip your head off." Tai growled "And aren't you dating that yellow Sentai anyway?"

"Umm… well…" said turtle muttered, looking away

"Just get on with it." Taichi interrupted, sighing as he spread his arms, "The sooner we do this the quicker you can leave."

"Yes!" Momotaros said as he began running towards Tai "It's been awhile since I double Climaxed!"

"He will be good to reel them in." Urataros said as he too ran at the Neo Decade

"His strength will surely make them cry!" Kintaros smirked as he followed the other two Imagin

"Yay! Me too! We get to play!" Ryutaros said as he joined the charge

"W… Wait! Not all at once!" Tai yelled before the four became like spirits and jumped into the Rider. He stumbled backwards and hit Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari, causing the coloured energy that was wrapping its way around him to travel from him into the girls before the four 'Taros where ejected and rolled on the floor. The four girls' eyes rolled to the backs of their heads as they fell to the floor, Moka's Rosario briefly flashing red, and they passed out. Tai slowly turned around, his eyes seemingly flashing red for a few brief seconds "What. Did. You! Four! Do?!"

"W… We don't know…" Kintaros said as he bowed "I am sorry for what we did, but we don't know."

"Yea, what Bear-Stupid said." Ryutaros said, nodding after he hit Kintaros round the back of the head

"Whatever." Taichi said, rolling his eyes, before he turned around "Fight by yourselves. Neo Decade's fighting as well after what you just did."

"Fine." Momo said as the four Imagin swung the Den-O-Belt around their waists and Tai attached the NeoDriver to his

(Play Double Action (Climax Version) during this scene)

"**HENSHIN!"** Taichi yelled

"KAMEN RIDER: NEO DECADE!" and once again Tai transformed into Kamen Rider Neo Decade

"**HENSHIN!"** the four 'Taos yelled together as they swiped their Rider Passes over their belts

"**SWORD/ ROD/ AXE/ GUN FORM!" **their belts said in unison as they transformed

"Mind if I defeat you?" Ryutaros, Den-O Gun Form, said as he did a twirl and held his DenGasher, in Gun Mode, at the Imagin "I can't hear you!''

"Because my strength…" Kintaros, Den-O Axe Form, said as he clicked his neck and his DenGasher in its Axe Mode by his side "… has made you cry!"

"So, may I reel you in?" Urataros, Den-O Rod Form, asked as he placed one side of his Rod Mode DenGasher on his shoulder

"Because from Start to Finish I am always at the Climax!" Momotaros, Den-O Sword Form, proclaimed as he finished assembling his DenGasher into Sword Mode

"Can we just get started already?" Decade asked, shaking his head in annoyance

"Let's go! Go! GO!" SF yelled as he charged with the others just behind him.

"ATTACK RIDE: NEO BUSTER!" the Driver called and his gun appeared in Neo Decade's hand. He and GF fought the Scorpion Imagin; RF was against the Porcupine Imagin, AF battled the Rhino Imagin and SF tried to defeat the Lobster Imagin

"Take this!" Decade said as he and GF blasted the enemy

"And this! And this! And this!" GF giggled as he fired more shots before he break danced away from the Imagin's tail

"I'm bored." Decade suddenly said as he inserted a card into his gun "Time to end it."

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: NEO D-D-DECADE!" It called as purple energy surrounded the barrel and the Rider took aim

"Me to! Me to!" GF said as he swiped the Rider Pas over his belt again

"**FULL CHARGE!"** the belt called and energy surrounded his barrel as well

"Fire." Decade said as the two pulled the triggers, launching a large burst of energy from their guns which obliterated the Scorpion Imagin

"FINAL FORM RIDE: SOLARIS!" the NeoDriver called as a new weapon appeared in his hands. It looked like a large bow staff with a hand guard that looked like a small sun. Neo Decade then charged towards RF and the Porcupine Imagin, blocking a large spike from hitting the perverted turtle

"Need help?" the white Rider asked sarcastically

"Thank you." RF smirked as the two slammed their staffs into their enemy's stomach. The two began to fight in sink, using the others movements to increase the damage their own attacks caused

"**FULL CHARGE!"** Rod Form's belt called as he swiped his Rider Pass

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: S-S-SOLARIS!" the Neo Driver called. Rod Form threw his rod at the Porcupine Imagin, freezing him, as Decade spun his staff while it surrounded with orange energy. RF jumped into the air and flew in a Jump-Kick as Decade slashed his staff cutting the Imagin in half "ATTACK RIDE: TOR AXE!" Neo Kiva's Tor Axe appeared in Decade's hand as the Solaris Final Form disappeared. The large bull themed tomahawk was gripped tightly

"Kin!" Decade yelled as he threw the tomahawk. AF ducked and the large axe slashed the Rhino Imagin, cracking its horn

"Thank you for the assistance." AF said before swiping the Rider Pass

"**FULL CHARGE!"** AF jumped into the air and began to fall. Decade quickly ran to his tomahawk and inserted a new card

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: NEO K-K-KIVA!" the NeoDriver called and the blades of Tor Axe began to glow light blue

"HA!" Decade yelled as he slashed the tomahawk, sending a light blue wave of energy in a horizontal line which cut through the Rhino Imagin before landed, his blade splitting their opponent in four

"Dynamic Chop." AF quipped happily

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" SF screamed as he was thrown passed the two

"I'll help the dumb-ass." Decade said, once again shaking his head, as he walked away and towards the fallen red Rider "Need a hand?" he asked, extending one

"Fine." SF grumbled as he was helped up

"ATTACK RIDE: NEO STRIKER!" the gauntlet on Decade's arm said as his next weapon appeared

"Let's double team him." Decade smirked, raising his Final Attack card

"Let's show him a real climax." SF smirked as he raised his Rider pass

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: NEO D-D-DECADE!"

"Finally!" SF smirked "Our Final Attack! Part 1!" he then slashed, the tip of his blade flying. The blade was still connected to the sword by a long trail of electricity

"And here's Part 2!" Decade said as he slashed, a wave of energy adding a layer of energy to Den-O sword Form's blade

"Now, taste my Final Attack: Neo Version! ! ! !" SF screamed as he slashed the Lobster Imagin in half.

"Nice hit." Decade smirked

"Not so bad yourself." SF complimented. That was before the sand began to pool together and form into a Heaven GigaDeath

"Oh crap…" Decade muttered

"I've got it!" SF said as he brought out the Phone

"**Momo. Ura. Kin. Ryu." **The phone called as SF pressed the buttons, before hitting the large transparent one on the side **"CLIMAX FORM!"** he then attached the phone to his belt and transformed into his new form.

"Let's go!" Den-O called

"This'll help." Tai smirked as he inserted three new cards into his Driver

"BOOST RIDE: DEN-O! BOOST RIDE: UPGRADE! BOOST RIDE: POWER SHARE!" the Driver called and Den-O began to glow with power, as did Decade

"Way better than your father." Den-O smirked

"Want a blade up our ass?" Decade asked

"N… No!" Den-O stuttered before he turned away from Decade and pulled out his Rider Pass

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

"Now, my final attack!" Den-O called before he jumped into the air "CLIMAX VERSION!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: NEO D-D-DECADE!" The NeoDriver called as Decade followed him. They hit the GigaDeath, completely obliterating it. The two smirked at each other as Den-O split back into Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros while Decade reverted to Taichi

(End Song)

"Well that was easy." Tai stated calmly

"You did well, didn't he Sempai?" Urataros said as he nudged Momo in the ribs

"I guess he did alright." The red Imagin smirked as the girls all groaned, slowly waking up

"You guy's okay?" Taichi asked as he knelt next to them, only for the four to glow a different colour. The colours then 'walked' out of them as they took on a human body, although they were still ghostly images, like the 'Taros when they are about to possess someone. Three of the lights became 14 year old girls with the last one becoming a 10 year old as they gained a solid body. The first girl looked like Moka, except her pink hair only went down to her shoulders and had a small silver streak in it on the left side of her face. Her hair was also messy and spikey, but in a way that made that suited her perfectly. Her eyes where the same calm brown as Taichi's and she was wearing a black shirt with a picture of a cross on the front. She was also wearing red leather jeans and black combat boots.

The second girl looked like Kurumu with long blue hair, but she had a white streak down the side of her fringe, and purple eyes. The only large difference was that she was wearing glasses. Her cloths consisted of a black sleeveless shirt that showed her midriff, a black leather jacket, short-shorts and heels. The third girl looked like Mizore except she had the same eyes as the first girl. Taichi's eyes. She had a light blue streak in her purple hair. She was wearing a purple short-sleeve shirt, blue tracksuit trousers and a pair of black trainers. The last girl, the 10 year old, looked like Yukari. Her brown hair was tied in a pony-tail and had a dark green streak through it. Her purple eyes shinned with happiness. On her head was a strange looking hat that seemed like a cross between a witch's hat and a baseball cap. She was wearing a white shirt, a knee length black skirt, and a pair of plimsolls. "Who are you?" Tai asked, getting into a defensive stance

"What are you talking about Tai?" Moka asked

"He's talking about us Mom." The Moka-look-alike said. The girls turned around and screamed when they saw their look-alikes before running behind Tai

"What's going on?!" Kurumu scream-asked

"What the cow said!" Yukari said, before holding her head as a large lump appeared on the back of her head "Ow."

"Who are you girls?" Tai asked the four again

"We're your daughters!" the four said in unison, causing the five 'parents' to faint…

* * *

(Later)

"I had the strangest dream." Mizore said as she final came round

"It wasn't a dream." Tai said, sitting next to the Ruby, Miss Nekonome, Gin, the 'Taros, the four 'daughters' and a strange man in a business suit with a walking stick. Kurumu and Yukari where also awake, but they were huddling close to Tai as they sat away from their 'children'

"W… W… What?!" Mizore asked in shock

"Wait for Moka to wake up first." The Rider said

"Ow, what hit me?" Moka said as she woke up

"You okay Mom?" the pink haired 'sister' asked from the group

"T… Tai… What's going on…?" the sealed Vampire stuttered

"Something that has never happened before." The man in the business suit said as he stood up straighter

"Then, please, do tell Owner sir." Taichi said, rolling his eyes

"It appears that Imagin have a strange, extra, purpose, or ability, that has never been seen before." The Owner explained "It seems that when an Imagin tries to possess someone and they are in physical contact with another person of the other gender, as Taichi had been, then the Imagin passes threw them both."

"We gathered _that_ much by ourselves." The Kurumu-like girl said, rolling her purple eyes

"Yes, but when they pass from one person to another they bring some of the other person's soul and DNA with them. This then combines with some of the second persons soul and DNA, expelling the possessing Imagin, but also creating a child from the fusing of the two people's souls, their DNA combining and creating a body."

"But then why are they in their teens, well besides the green Yukari." Ruby asked

"I do not know." Owner said "It could be any number of things. The age that they felt happiest which was also younger than both parents, something to do with the ages of the parents themselves, a combination of both as well as the age and attitude of the possessing Imagin? Who knows."

"Well, what do we do now?" Miss Nekonome asked. She thought that there was a small chance that one of the girls might come back pregnant but she didn't prepare for the fact that they would come _back_ with teenage daughters. Ruby just pouted. Those four now had an even bigger lead against her and Taichi. Great.

"They stay with us." Tai said simply with a smile "I'd never abandon family."

"Daddy!" the green hatted-girl cried as she ran towards Tai and hugged him tightly

"I'm here Tabatha." Tai smiled

"Tabatha?" Yukari asked as she walked over to Tai and her daughter

"It's the name of an old friend of mine." Taichi smiled "She died protecting people during an attack in Sabre's Earth." He then grinned cheekily "Plus we can call her Tabby, perfect for a girl her age."

"What about me?" the pink-haired daughter pouted as she sat next to him

"Mimi." Tai said "It sounds like Moka. Also, Momo helped make you, and Mimi sounds like a girl Momo. Simple." The pink-haired daughter just chuckled slightly

"Ore sanjou!" Mimi called, striking the exact same pose as Momotaros

"Very funny kid." Momotaros grumbled "And don't steal my line!"

"Can I name ours Tai?" Kurumu asked with a shy smile

"If you want." Tai smiled back

"Sora." The Succubus said "The wings, tail and breasts are what Succubi are most proud of. And Sora means sky, where with her wings, she can sour."

"Very poetic." Mizore smiled

"Do you want to name her Mizo?" Taichi asked the Yokai-Onna

"N… No… you can." Mizore said, blushing

"How about Kim then?" the Rider suggested "It's a strong, yet feminine name."

"I will wear it proudly father." The now named Kim smiled

"Mom." Mimi smiled as she hugged her mother

"I… I'm a mother." Moka smiled before she hugged her daughter back 'And I'm still a virgin too… I hope no mistakes her for the 'new Jesus'.' She mentally joked before her Rosario began to glow

"Likes like Inner-You wants to come out and say 'hi'." Tai joked as he grabbed the Rosario and Mimi let go

"Awesome." Mimi gasped as her mother transform

"Humph." Inner-Moka folded her arms, a glare in her blood red eyes

"Whoa!" Mimi gasped as she dodged a fist that was aimed at her head "What are you doing Mother?!"

"You say that you are my daughter?" Inner-Moka asked "Prove it."

"Fine." Mimi smirked as she underwent a small transformation. Her hair changed from pink with a silver streak to silver with a pink steak. Her hair also became smoother, silkier, and longer so it was now about half way down her back. Her eyes also changed from calm, peaceful brown to fierce red with silted pupils. She now looked like a younger version of Inner-Moka with a pink streak of hair and in different cloths

"So you have an internal block that you can deactivate at will?" Inner-Moka asked/ accused, before Mimi charged. The daughter swung her leg out only for her mother to easily catch it "Too predictable." She then threw the girl away effortlessly

"Mimi!" Tabby yelled as she was about to run to her big sisters only for Taichi to grab her "Let me go daddy!"

"Tabatha." Taichi said sternly "This is how Moka's Inner side is. She wants to test her daughter. She wants to see if she can be proud of her child."

"But daddy…" Tabby started but Tai interrupted

"Trust me. They'll be okay." Taichi said calmly

"Okay daddy." Tabby said as she gave in

"Is this all my halfblooded daughter can do?" Inner-Moka challenged

"I'm still just warming up!" 'Super-Mimi' smirked as she stood her ground before both she and Inner-Moka charged. The mother brought out a fist which was dodged by the daughter and her knee collided with Inner-Moka's gut

"Good." Inner-Moka smirked before she grabbed the knee as well as Mimi's upper arm "Ha!" she then three her daughter again, but the '14 year old' quickly adapted her body position and landed perfectly

"Not done yet Mother." Mimi smirked as she charged, dropping down, and swiping Inner-Moka off her feet with a sweep kick. The Super Vampire caught herself with a gymnastic landing and hand movements before slamming her foot into her daughter's chest as she landed fully

"That's enough." Inner-Moka said calmly as she looked down at her daughter "You are strong, very powerful, and defiantly physically mightier than I was at your age, but you have no fighting skill."

"What do you expect, that was the first fight I ever had!" Mimi said as she reverted to the pink and silver hair colour, as well as the brown eyes

"Which is why, during our summer vacation, you will train with me for at least an hour a day." Inner-Moka said "I won't have my daughter be defeated in a fight because she lacked the skill." She then took her foot off Mimi's chest and the pink-haired girl stood up before hugging the silver-haired one

"Thank you Mother." Mimi smiled

"Wait… so the pink haired chicks are Vampires?" Momotaros asked in shock "And you said the blue hairs are Succubi? What about the others?"

"Yokai-Onna." Mizore said as she pointed to herself and her daughter

"Witches!" Ruby, Yukari and Tabby all called in unison

"Werewolf." Gin added

"Cat-Demon." Miss Nekonome added

"You do realise that the S-Git will not be happy with this." Momo said seriously to Tai

"He can shove it." Tai shrugged before he looked to the owner and added "Hey, where are 'Team Sigma', Deneb, Teddy and Naomi?"

"The kids are sick and those six are looking after them." Kintaros said simply

"How long, twenty seconds?" Tai asked Owner

"I will delay the train for as close to forty seconds as I can." The man said, bowing as he and the Imagin walked into the train

"See ya in forty-ish!" Tai called as the train shot off

"Forty seconds?" Ruby asked curiously

"Mark, Den-O Sigma, doesn't like monsters much." Tai replied "Unlike the past two Singularity-Points, Ryutaro and Kotaro, he is the son of the Owner and, therefore, allowed to go anywhere he wants in Time and Space without a Rider-Ticket, what is needed to travel through time on the Den-Liner."

"Why does he hate monsters father?" Kim asked

"Simple." Tai said as he turned around "Shortly after he became 'Den-S', as we call him for short, he met a good female Imagin who travelled with him and the crew of the Den-Liner." Taichi sighed as he then looked to the sky "But she betrayed them. She was really working for his 'big-bad', Devitaros, a manifestation of several evil Imagin combining with Negataros as well as Momo's son while sacrificing his wife."

"That's so cruel!" Miss Nekonome said in shock

"Yea. She betrayed him and tried to kill him. But she got away. She jumped through time so she could be anywhere, however I think she is in the future and once we see her, it won't be too long since he last saw her. Well, for her anyway."

"Time travel's confusing daddy." Tabby complained

"Sure is." Kurumu said as she rubbed her head before the Den-Liner returned

"Thirty-five." Taichi said with a smirk

"Wait Mark!" a voice was heard before the door was opened and both the Imagin Deneb and Teddy where shoved out of the train

"Taichi!" a bleach-blonde haired half-Japanese boy with brown eyes growled. He was wearing a black shirt, combat trousers and trainers "How dare you!"

"And here he is Ladies and Gentlemen; the King of over-the-top reactions: Mark Martins!" Tai said sarcastically

"You better not get in my way Tai!" Mark warned "Otherwise I will kill _you_ and the monsters!" this caused Tai to freeze up

"I don't think so Mark." Taichi said as he looked at Sigma with eyes full of rage. He also began to morph slightly. The tips of his hair began to take a slight white-ish tint to them and his eyes became thinner and more cat, or snake, like. He then attached the NeoDriver to his waist "I'm a Passing through Kamen Rider. Remember?" he then opened the Driver and held his card in front of him

'Looks like my blood has left some side-effects.' Inner-Moka thought smugly

"They turned you into one of them!" Mark said as he pulled out a Den-O-Belt, except it was a dark grey instead of black and had red lining. It also didn't have the buttons attached "I'm sorry." He then pulled out a Rider-Pass

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." Taichi warned as the rest of the occupants of the Den-Liner came running out. With the Deneb, Teddy, the 'Taros, the Owner and Naomi where three other Imagin. The first looked like a humanoid black bear with metal arms and legs, the second one was a bird-man with no visible wings, but instead had pipes coming from his elbows to the back of his neck. The final Imagin looked like a shark, but it had no fins or sharp teeth, its head also looked like a human's and it has webbed hands and feet

"Mark! No!" Naomi cried in fear

"**HENSHIN!"** the two called in unison as they activated their transformations…

* * *

And there you guys go! I hope you liked Mark and the kids (Told you this would be original).

I wonder what Den-O Sigma's powers will be like?

What's going on with Tai because of Inner-Moka's blood?

Well, we'll have to find out next time because I left it on a cliffy, didn't I?

Oh stop staring at me like that! I want to stop the chapter! It's _my_ story! _I_ want to finish it here!

It's a good place to stop! … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Stop Glaring at me! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Okay! Okay! Fine!

You want more? I'll give you more! Here you go!

* * *

"**HENSHIN!"** Taichi Kadoya and Mark Martins called in unison as they activated their transformations.

"KAMEN RIDER: NEO DECADE!"

"**SOLO FORM!"** Mark's belt called

Tai transformed into Decade, except his gem and eyes were blood red instead of cobalt blue. He was in his Furry State. Meanwhile, Mark went through the normal Den-O transformation. He looked like Den-O Climax form without any of the DemiKamen on, and without the 'peach-eyes' of Momo's Sword form. The colour was also different. The armour itself was white as the bodysuit itself was dark red. He had dark green insect like eyes where the DemiKamen's faces where supposed to be when they had control of his body. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Sigma's Solo Form.

"Just so you know this is just a warm up!" Sigma called as he combined his SigmaGasher, a silver and white version of the DenGasher, into a sword

"I know." Decade said calmly "For me."

"Shut up!" Sigma yelled as he charged and slashed at Decade, but the Rider just leaned out of the way

"Make me." He replied as he flipped Sigma as he passed him. He then charged at Sigma as he began to stand back up and slammed his fist into Sigma's gut

"Ah!" he gaped, stumbling back, before he was kicked in the head

"You always forget that I am the better fighter between the two of us Mark." Decade said mockingly

"Should we help him Mother?" Mimi asked

"No." Inner-Moka said, smiling at her Mates ferocious, yet perfectly executed, fighting moves "This is his fight, and his alone."

"But it's not _mine_ alone!" Sigma called as he pulled out a plug, which had three see though buttons on it, and inserted it into the side of the buckle of his belt, causing the buttons to be where they were supposed to be. He then pressed the top button, which flashed a deep purple, as did the crystal in the middle of the buckle. A drum beat then began to play, sounding very earthy. He the swiped the pass over the buckle, causing it to beep

"**LAND FORM!"** the belt called as the bear-like Imagin turned into energy and flew into Sigma's body, causing new armour to attach. On his left arm appeared a black gauntlet that had a small semi-circle incision against the side of his hand from his thumb. He gained black boots that had claw like toe structures. A black bear-face appeared on his chest ad thicker armour. On his head a black tinted V shaped visor moved down the train-track on his head, covering his eyes

"Just so you know to me you are just a snake!" Den-O Sigma said in a new voice, deeper, rougher, more beastie and aggressive. As he was speaking he transformed the SigmaGasher into a Tonfa

"Just try it fuzz ball." Decade smirked as he inserted a card into his gauntlet

"ATTACK RIDE: NEOSTRIKER!" and, once again, the NeoStriker appeared in Decade's hands

"I am sorry, but I must follow Mark's wishes!" the new Sigma said before charging. The two began to trade blows. Every time Sigma's Tonfa nearly hit, Decade countered it with his sword. Every time Decade nearly punched or slashed Sigma, the Rider would dodge. Eventually they got bored and kicked each other away

"FULL CHARGE!" the Den-O-Sigma-Belt called as the pass covered it again. Sigma put the Tonfa in his left hand and turned it so the shaft (AN: Stop giggling) was pointing forwards. The side of the blade then grew a blade claw as four more blades appeared over his fingers, making Sigma's left hand to look like a claw

"THIS ENDS IT!" Sigma roared as he charged, the claw glowing with dark purple energy

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: NEO D-D-DECADE!" the NeoStriker called as the card was inserted

"HA!" Decade called as he charged. The two where soon on the other side of the beach, standing like in an old Samurai movie. Soon Sigma fell to the floor, panting

"Go Taichi!" Mizore called

"That's my Destined One!" Kurumu added

"Not bad." Ruby smirked

"Way to go!" Gin added, leaving a mental note not to mess with Tai _ever_ again

"Awesome Dad/ Daddy!" Mimi and Tabby called in unison, hugging each other tightly

"You kicked his over-egotistical ass!" Sora smirked

"Amazing." Kim smiled

"Just as I'd expect." Inner-Moka said in what could be mistaken for boredom. While all this was happening Decade was slowly walking over to Sigma, who lost his transformation, sending the bear-like Imagin flying from Mark's body. The Rider stood over the fallen one's body, his strangely red eyes glowing angrily

"I should kill you mark." Decade said as he moved his blade closer to the boy's neck. His statement caused the others to gasp, while Inner-Moka smirked at her Mates display of authority

"Daddy?" Tammy asked timidly, hiding behind Mimi, as her three other sisters just looked on in shock

"T… Taichi…" Mark stuttered

"_End him!"_ Inner-Moka demanded, smirking at her mate's forcefulness

"No one threatens my family." The Destroyer of Worlds said emotionlessly as he raised his blade before suddenly forcing it downwards, the tip aimed between Mark's eyes…

* * *

And there we go the _finished_ chapter. Seriously, you'd think I was a criminal with the way you guys acted. And I know I Made Sigma look weak, but his other forms are for next Chapter! Or later! Or never!

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Will you guys stop throwing things at me?! I did this for a reason! Character development anyone?!

Plus, I just wanted to give you guys more suspense. Also, I know I am giving _all_ OC's English, or at least English _sounding_ names. I'm English. Sorry. Can't help it. It's just easier that way for me.

And I know this was mostly fight scenes, rushed half-assed fight scenes, as well as boring explanation. So sue me! This original stuff is hard to write! At least I know what's going on, and roughly what characters say, in the Yokai Academy chapters but this… This is hard! Also, these more unique chapters will take longer to write because I am not only revealing stuff from the 'pre-existing' Neo Decade story, but also the story of the existing world that they are visiting, the Rosario+Vampire elements and also the story that this is so it will take longer. Sorry.

ATTENTION: The Poll is closed! The winner will, if you haven't checked just before I put this chapter up, will appear in the next chapter. So, remember to leave _long_ reviews! Also, PM me your Rider designs for either any of the remaining Masayoshi (Justice) Era Riders (And/ Or any forms for them) and their other 'assistant' Riders. See you next time!


End file.
